Terrible Beginnings but Brighter Ends
by Towriteislikeadream
Summary: Rai Okami is a ninja with a horrific past, one filled with pain and betrayal. She is the Chosen one who holds a powerful demon and an incredibly powerful dojutsu. A dojutsu once thought long lost to the Shinobi World. Her ultimate goal... to help out the Leaf Village, defeat Akatsuki, and aid two lost souls with similar pasts to her own. NarutoxHinata SasukexSakura KakashixOC
1. Ch1 Making an Impression

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that this is my very first Naruto fanfic so please bare that in mind. This idea has been circling around my head for a while now and I have finally managed to get around to putting it down on paper. Depending on the reaction I get to this chapter I will decide whether or not I'll continue on with this story. Don't worry though I'll put up a few more later on in the week to give everyone more of a chance to give their opinion. Thank you and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters merely their actions within this story. Even though owning any of the characters would be incredibly awesome, but a girl can dream right? Anyways on with the story!

**Ch.1 Making an Impression**

The sun was beating down upon its seat right above the apex of the sky. There was a light breeze coming through the area making itself known with a soft sigh. The only thing that could be heard was the light shuffling of feet that signaled that there were individuals walking along the dirt path road.

Sighing for what seemed to be the hundredth time in a matter of one hour a spiky blonde haired teen with whisker marks adorning his cheeks let his boredom show by exclaiming it to the rest of the world or at least to the rest of his team who at this point were becoming quite irked by his childish display. Even the broody Uchiha seemed to be thinning with his patience for his annoying blonde teammate.

"Man, this is so boring... That mission was a total waste of time. We didn't even see any action."

"Ma... Naruto you shouldn't be so upset. Even though we didn't see what you would call 'action' all three of you were able to gain some valuable experience," stated a man with shaggy silver hair that seemed to defy gravity and who eerily resembled a masked cyclops with his lone onyx eye only on display since his other was covered by a hitai-ate that displayed the Leaf insignia on it.

"If you mean by sitting around and baby sitting a obnoxious spoiled brat as gaining experience than sure we learned loads..." the blonde ninja mumbled beneath his breath. If his sensei heard him, however, he made no indication of it.

"Naruto can you just be quiet for the rest of the journey home. We're almost there so quit your complaining" said a girl around Naruto's age with bright bubblegum pink hair and jade colored eyes.

"But Sakura-chan I'm so bored! I can't help it if there isn't anything to do. It's not like the teme ever talks, Kakashi-Sensei is always glued to his hentai books(which was retaliated by a loud shout of protest from said sensei deeming them romantic novels with taste), and you just get annoyed with me."

"Whatever Dobe. Sakura is right, I'm tired of your complaining. Just shut up already," said his last team mate with jet black hair that was styled similar to that of a duck's butt. He had this dark air around him that made him seem as if he was caught in a perpetual state of broodiness, and the scowl on his face didn't help his appearance.

Red faced, Naruto sputtered and rebuked, "Why don't you shut up teme! I can complain as much as I want."

"Psh... Whatever Dobe," tsked the last Uchiha turning his head in the other direction to ignore the blonde and enter his own dark thoughts once again.

Before the blonde could put another word in he felt a fist collide with the top of his head. Giving out a shout of pain he went to sooth the bump that was manifesting itself on the top of his head.

"Ow! What the hell Sakura-chan?! What was that for?!"

"That was for being an idiot and being mean to Sasuke-kun." Her fist still in the air from when she hit her blonde teammate.

"But Sakura-chan he was being mean first," whined the blonde still clutching his head.

Sighing Kakashi shook his head and finally decided to step in, "Alright alright. That's enough. Sakura please refrain from hitting Naruto for the remainder of this trip. I really do not want to head to the hospital so Naruto can get checked for a concussion again."

Looking rather sheepish at the last part Sakura apologized but still managed to throw Naruto a miffed look. Which the blonde ninja was oblivious to since he was still rubbing at his sore head.

"Fine I'll just take in the scenery then." And with that the blue eyed blonde did just that. Placing both of his hands on the back of his head Naruto huffed and marched forward in order to be ahead of his teammates and sensei. Once he was far enough away he slowed his pace and gazed around the surrounding forest.

He saw nothing out of the ordinary. A pair of squirrels scurried across the path to make their way up a tree, birds were chirping, the sound of buzzing insects could be heard, a leg was dangling from a tree branch, a rabbit was hopping off to the side of the road...

It took a few seconds for the information to process in the blonde's mind but when it did he immediately zoned in on the odd object his mind received. Squinting and putting his right hand up over his eyes in a salute position to block out the sun Naruto could make out that he was indeed correct when he spotted a leg hanging off a limb of a tree. Getting closer to the source Naruto soon realized that the leg was attached to a person and said person seemed to be sleeping in a slouched position on the tree branch. Knowing that it was dangerous to be in such an open area where anyone can spot you like a rogue nin or a bandit Naruto felt he needed to at least warn the poor fellow sleeping blissfully unaware of the danger their nap entailed.

From the bottom of the tree Naruto shouted up to the stranger currently inhabiting the tree.

"Hey you sleeping up in the tree! What do you think you're doing?"

The stranger who had a black hoodie covering up most of their face did not seem as startled as Naruto would have thought if one were to be suddenly woken up. Before he could ponder this, however, the stranger started to move.

"Well I was taking a nap until you saw the need to interrupt it. Is there a reason why you woke me up kid?" questioned the stranger who had a feminine lilt to their voice. Naruto was proven correct with this assessment when said individual stood up and removed their hoodie.

Naruto sucked in his breathe. Never before had he seen such a beautiful woman not even Sakura-chan was as pretty as her. Standing atop the tree branch was a young woman with long dark black hair that was so dark it gave off a midnight blue hue that reached to her mid back. Her face was heart shaped and very feminine with high cheek bones, she had olive skin that seemed to give off a warm glow.

She was wearing a mesh top that was covered by a black leather jacket of sorts that was sleeveless and seemed to be connected to the hoodie that she was sporting earlier. It hugged the woman's figure beautifully and the jacket was left open to allow a generous amount of her cleavage to show, she could easily be a C cup borderline D with the bust she had. She also wore black anbu styled pants with red wrappings adorning half of her shins and dissapeared into black shinobi styled sandals. On the right side of her thigh was more of the red wrapping that seemed snugly wrapped around her thigh and a weapons pouch was hung tightly around it. There was also a red sash belt that was like the color of crimson that wrapped around her waist. On her arms there was more red wrapping around both of her arms that reached almost to her elbow. She wore red forearm guards and red fingerless gloves that held the same color as the sash she wore.

It would seem she also sported two katana like swords on her back which had black handles that mixed in with red, they were strapped to her person in an X like pattern across her torso. A black strip of material with an insignia of a village Naruto did not recognize was hung loosely around her neck. What really stuck out in Naruto's mind, however, was not her outfit but her eyes. Her eyes were the color of honey and upon closer inspection you could see specks of gold, greens, and browns adorning the area around the pupil. It was like an explosion of deep earthy colors all in a set of eyes. Naruto has never seen such a magnificent and beautiful gaze. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Hey I asked you a question. Are you deaf or something?"

Hearing the woman's question startled Naruto out of his reverie. Blushing furiously Naruto managed to rub his neck nervously giving an embarrassed chuckle.

"Hehe sorry... I was just wondering why you were sleeping up in that tree. It's dangerous for people to hang around so close to the road. You can never be too careful with all these rogue nins and bandits around."

Looking down at the blonde boy below Rai couldn't help but smile. It seemed that the blonde was just making sure she didn't run into any trouble but his worry was unnecessary.

"Don't worry about me kid. I can take care of myself." And before he could even blink Naruto heard the same voice come from right behind him.

"By the way what's your name? Unless you still want me to refer to you as kid."

Giving out an undignified yelp, Naruto spun around and clutched at his rapidly beating heart.

"Geez Lady! You scared the living daylights out of me! I didn't even see you move; how can you move so fast?!"

The women merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm a ninja. One of the aspects of being a ninja is speed." The woman finished with a smile.

Looking at the women up and down Naruto finally managed to calm his racing heart. Shaking himself out of his stupor Naruto gave her a mega-watt smile.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am going to become the Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Dattebayo!"

Chuckling to herself the women managed a slight smirk.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Rai Okami."

Before Naruto could make any further comments Rai looked over his shoulder and said "Why don't you introduce me to your friends. They seem to have finally caught up to you."

Looking over his shoulder he could see his teammates and sensei eyeing Rai wearily. Turning around Naruto walked back to his team with Rai close behind him.

"Hey you guys I will like all of you to meet Rai Okami. I found her sleeping up in a tree. Don't let her looks fool yah though she's actually really fast. I don't even think Kakashi-Sensei is as fast as her."

Hearing this all of his team lifted up their eyebrows. If what Naruto said is true this women before them is a very formidable individual.

Kakashi probobaly would have analyzed what Naruto said longer but he and even Sasuke couldn't help but get side tracked by the beauty of the woman before them. Kakashi has seen many beauties in his day but none can compare to this woman, and if the slight nosebleed he was sporting was anything to go by he definitely liked what he's seen. He thanked Kami that he always wore his mask or this situation could have become quite the embarrassing spectacle.

"Hello it's nice to meet all of you. I didn't have the chance to hear any of your names."

With that said Naruto took the liberty to fix that problem. Exuberantly he began the introductions.

"The one with the pink hair is my team mate Haruno Sakura, the cyclops in the middle there with the mask is my Jonin Sensei Hatake Kakashi, and the dark and broody one is my other team mate Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto's introduction of him but he let it slide for now since he was still slightly transfixed on the woman.

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you had such a powerful and fearsome shinobi as your Sensei. The Copy Cat Ninja is a very well known name around all of the continents."

Kakashi beamed at the compliment, finally someone appreciates all of his awesomeness, that is until he hears what his blonde haired student says.

"What you mean Kakashi-sensei? He's not that fearsome. He reads porn in public and can be defeated in a single jutsu that I created."

Kakashi then slumped his head in shame...

_That's cold Naruto... Ice cold..._

Chuckling at Kakashi's display Rai than looks at the last Uchiha.

_So this is Sasuke huh? It seems that I was initially correct with my assumption. He definitely has his mind towards one purpose. I will have to work diligently with him to change his course. It won't be easy_... she gave a smirk within her mind at the thought _But then again... I was never one to back down from a challenge_.

Feeling a gaze on him Sasuke looked up to see that Rai was staring at him intently. And it was as if he was looking at his reflection. Her gaze reminded him of the very same gaze he saw stare back at him every morning when he woke up and saw himself in the mirror. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her gaze Sasuke shifted and remarked with a scowl, "What's with the stare?"

Looking away Rai sheepishly rubbed at the back of her neck.

"Sorry you just reminded me of someone that's all."

Call it curiosity but the last Uchiha couldn't refrain from asking "Who?"

Glancing back at him Rai replied with a whisper of "Myself."

Sasuke recoiled back as if he were hit. He reminded her of herself, but how could that be she barely knew him! But then again Sasuke couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that it seemed like he knew her or at least that she was similar to him in some way.

Looking back and forth between the two who had spoken Sakura felt as if she was missing something. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was an unspoken conversation going on. Before she could delve deeper into these thoughts a voice broke out through the air.

"So Rai what has you out here in Fire Country?" Asked Kakashi cheerfully while non-cholantly flipping a page in his little orange book that had the title of Icha Icha Paradise on the front cover.

Tearing her eyes away from the young Uchiha, Rai turned her attention to Kakashi.

"There's no harm in telling you I suppose since we're both heading to the same location. I am actually on my way to Konoha to speak to your Hokage."

Raising his eyebrow at this Kakashi shut his book and placed it into one of his pockets.

"Oh... and what business do you have with our Hokage" asked the one-eyed masked ninja giving her a peculiar look.

Not seeming concerned with the question Rai merely smiled and adjusted her stance, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not that it's any of your business but I am on my way to give your Hokage a proposal that I am sure he will not refuse."

"What do you mean a proposal? You seem pretty confident that this so called proposal will fall through."

Smirking Rai just gave a shrug at the Copy Cat Ninja's words.

"Let's just say that it would be in everyone's best interest if he agrees. That's all I am saying on the matter."

And with that she gave the group of genin and Jonin sensei a wave over her shoulder and looked back to glance at the group.

"See you in the village Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. I'm sure we'll be meeting up again very soon."

Before any of them could even utter a word in reply the women they barely met was gone in an instant. Leaving no trace that she was even there in the first place.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know what you think of it. Reviews are always appreciated be it in the form of constructive criticism or just a show of interest in my work. Thank You.


	2. Ch 2: Speaking to the Hokage

Author's Note: It's fun to be able to write again. Remember Reviews are what get me cranking out chapters so please take the time to review. Thank You! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters merely their actions within this story.

**Ch.2 Speaking to the Hokage**

Looking left and right Naruto tried to locate Rai but his searching was in vain, she was gone.

"Where the heck did Rai go?! She just disappeared! And I didn't even get to say Good-Bye!"

Smacking him on the head Sakura had a tick mark above her brow that manifested itself on her forehead.

"Naruto! You Baka! Quite down! I'm pretty sure the whole Fire Country could hear you with all the ruckus you are making!" Says the pot to the kettle.

"Damn it Sakura-chan! Can you stop hitting me already! It hurts!" huffed Naruto while simultaneously rubbing the bump that has once again found its way on the crown of his head.

"It's supposed to hurt Naruto! And I wouldn't have to hit you if you weren't such a baka!" Sakura replied while throwing him a glare.

Naruto merely grumbled to himself leaving behind a trail of words that sounded eerily similar to damn pink-haired monsters with fascinations for duck-butt temes...

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura questioned with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Shaking his head wildly he put his hands out in front of him while backing away from his scary pink haired teammate. Laughing nervously Naruto replied, "hehehe Nothing Sakura-chan! I was just talking about ugh... ramen... Yeah Ramen! Delicious mouth-watering ramen that's all."

Seeming to have put his team mate at ease Naruto let out a sigh of relief...

_Whew... That was a close call. It's a good thing I love ramen so much or else I would be toast._

With his life no longer in mortal danger Naruto began to take in the scenery around him once again.

Sasuke was ignoring his two team mates. His mind was suddenly on something besides his revenge, and it came in the form of a young woman with eyes like his own.

_Why can't I shake this feeling that I know her somehow?_

Sasuke knew for a fact that he has never seen that woman before. So why couldn't he place the feeling of familiarity he feels. Scowling Sasuke now made it his new objective to find out how he knows this woman named Rai.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this before it drives me insane" muttered Sasuke to himself low enough for only his ears to catch.

He wasn't the only one deep in thought a certain one-eyed hentai was mulling over the new information he has learned behind a notorious orange book.

_Hmmm... I don't know what her angle is but I am going to have to keep a close eye on her until it is deemed otherwise._

With that, all of Team 7 began their journey back towards Konoha; towards their home and their fellow Konoha shinobi.

...o...o...O...o...o...O...o...o...O...o...o...

Rai landed elegantly on the forest floor in front of the wide expense of Konoha's gates. She began making her way into the village when two gaurds made themselves known.

"Halt there! What business do you have here? I have never seen you in the village before and I don't recognize the hitai-ate that you wear," remarked the Konoha chunin that had a bandana-like headband with the Leaf symbol on its front. He also had dark brown hair and wore a dark mask that covered his chin and neck.

"State your business or we will be subjected to use deadly force in order to gain the information we need," stated a man with spiky black locks with a white strip running across his nose and a black patch of material covering his chin.

Throwing her hands up in the world-wide sign of surrender Rai gave them the information they seek.

"My name is Rai Okami and I am a ninja from the Land of Shadows. I have come to speak to your Hokage about private matters. So if you would be so kind as to direct me to his office I would greatly appreciate it."

The ninjas that go by the name of Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at one another and began having a mumbled conversation between themselves.

Rolling her eyes Rai crossed her arms and tapped her left foot while patiently waiting for their side conversation to end.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was merely minutes Kotetsu looked up and spoke, "We'll take you to our Hokage but you will hand over all your weapons, as well as wear a chakra suppressing seal that we have since we do not know your intentions or the level of power you harbor."

Rai glared at them.

"I have no qualms with handing over my weapons but I will not wear any chakra suppressing seals like some type of prisoner. If you are that concerned about my person than you can have Anbu escort me to your Hokage."

Both Kotetsu and Izumo looked at one another and had a silent conversation within those few seconds.

"Very well. Hand over your weapons and follow me. I will take you to go see our Hokage," stated Izumo.

Handing over all of her weapons to his partner Kotetsu, Rai began to follow Izumo.

"When will I be able to get my weapons back?"

"When you are cleared by our Hokage and not any sooner."

Slightly irritated by the brisk reply Rai merely grunted her acknowledgment.

They made their way silently up a flight of stairs until they stood in front of a door. Izumo knocked on the door and after a moment of silence a gruff baritone voice was heard.

"You may enter."

Izumo opened the door and stepped through the threshold with Rai right behind him.

He bowed before the man, "Hokage-sama this woman was found trying to enter the village. She says she wishes to speak with you about private matters. We were able to take all of her weapons but she refuses to wear any chakra suppressors."

Raising a greying eyebrow beneath the Hokage hat the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke from his mouth, a pipe clearly evident between his lips.

"Oh? What is your name young one and what business do you have with me?" questioned the aging Hokage.

Rai stepped forward and bowed before the Third.

"Hokage-sama my name is Rai Okami. I would love to tell you what I wish to speak to you about but it is something that needs to be discussed privately away from prying eyes and sensitive ears," she said this while glancing to Izumo but also to the two Anbu stationed in the shadows of his office.

_So she knows of Crowe and Bear... To be able to detect them so quickly is an incredible feat. Not many have that type of chakra awareness. This young woman is surely something... No matter... She wouldn't dare try anything in the center of the village and against a Hokage no less._

Nodding his head Sarutobi gave the signal for everyone to leave which they did without complaint. The Third Hokage then went through some hand signs and activated the seals around the room that will ensure that no one will be able to hear the upcoming conversation.

Enclasping his hands together Sarutobi peered at the woman before him with curiosity.

"The room is vacated besides the two of us and the room is sealed off. No one will be able to hear what we have to say. Now tell me, what business do you have in Konoha?"

Standing a little straighter Rai began to explain her reasoning for visiting the village.

"Hokage-sama I am from the Land of Shadows. Do you recognize the insignia on my hitai-ate?" pointing at her hitai-ate hanging around her neck.

Inspecting it the Third frowned. He hasn't seen that symbol in many years not since the Third Great Shinobi War.

"Yes I recognize that insignia but I haven't seen it since the Third Great Shinobi War. That's the symbol for Hikagegakure: The Village Hidden in the Shade. How did you come by one? I thought the village was destroyed during the war," remarked the Third with a puzzled expression on his aging face.

Shaking her head Rai continued on

"That is where you are wrong Hokage-sama. My village was destroyed that is correct but my people survived. The majority of my people were able to escape to the mountains surrounding our village until the war was over. Once the fighting was done my people returned to our ruined village and built it once more. After it was built it was decided to that we were to keep a low profile that is why you think that my village was destroyed. We still trained as ninja but we became mercenaries instead. That is how we made our money, we hid our hitai-ates as a way to protect our village and as well as to keep our guise of being mercenaries. We lived peacefully for a time but then everything went wrong..." Rai looked out the window towards the bustling village down below seemingly lost in thought.

The third took this time to recess all the information he has just been given. Once that was done he interrupted the young woman's contemplation.

"What was it that went wrong?"

A dark mask made its way onto the beautiful woman's face.

"My Uncle decided to put it upon himself to murder my entire clan and village."

Author's Note: Ch. 2 is now complete. I hope to get more than one review by the end of the week. Your reviews are what encourage me to keep on posting new chapters. In a way reviews are my nutrients in order for me to gain the energy to put in the work to make more chapters. So please don't be shy! I will post Ch. 3 hopefully by the end of the week. Thank you once again.


End file.
